


Parental Control: Chapter 6

by littlesalemwinchester74



Series: Parental Control [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Parental Control, Parental Control verse, pc verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6064300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesalemwinchester74/pseuds/littlesalemwinchester74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yay, more chapters :D I wrote this really quick right before I went to work today and my beta has the attention span of a gnat, so if it’s stupid, I’m sorry :( <br/>WARNINGS for this chapter: John being a douche and Kate being dumb.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Parental Control: Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, more chapters :D I wrote this really quick right before I went to work today and my beta has the attention span of a gnat, so if it’s stupid, I’m sorry :(   
> WARNINGS for this chapter: John being a douche and Kate being dumb.

“What do you like to do in your spare time?”  
“How do you feel about kids?”  
“What do you do for a living?”  
“What are you looking for in life?”  
“What are some of your long-term goals?”  
“What made you decide to be a part of a reality TV show looking for love? Do you think you’ll find it?”  
“Why should we choose you for our son?”  
The questions these women were being asked fell short of satisfying Mary. She was supposed to be able to pick the best woman for Dean based off of who liked shopping and who liked camping, or who wanted to be a doctor and who wanted to be a trophy wife, or who was playful and who was headstrong? She was right back to square one, thinking that letting this stupid TV show make decisions for her and her son was a really stupid idea.  
File that away with the rest of the really stupid ideas John had had in his life. It was a thick file, growing every day.  
Finally the last audition was over and Zachariah smiled that slightly creepy smile. “All right, that’s the last one. Now it’s time to go over the contestants and make your choice. As explained, each of you will choose one girl to move forward, so Dean will have three total girls to pick from. Choose wisely now, folks.”  
There was silence in the room as the three parents went over their notes, trying to make the best decision. Mary was the first to speak.  
“I want her.”  
The auditions had dragged on for what seemed like forever. Thirty girls had sat down and tried to convince Mary, John, and Kate that they were the best choice. When John complained about how many girls they had to see, Zachariah assured him that these were the finalists. Zachariah himself had screened almost sixty girls and narrowed it down to the pool they had now.  
Each girl had her virtues and her drawbacks. This one was very sweet but a little too introverted, that one had a great sense of adventure but an attitude that set everyone’s teeth on edge. There were four or five girls who really stood out, and Mary, studiously taking notes the whole time, noted them with a little star next to their name.  
The last contestant had been thanked and sent on her way. All thirty girls were told the same thing: “Thank you so much for your interest and your time. Someone will be in touch, have a lovely day.” Naomi was very efficient, giving them a smile and an exit form on their way out the door. Now she sat quietly with Zachariah, waiting as Dean’s parents (and stepmother) each chose the contestant they liked the best.  
“Yeah, she was good. She’s hot with a wild side but you can tell she’d be a good mom, ya know?” At least John was looking at more than just the bodies. “I want this one.”  
Mary rolled her eyes. Maybe John was just considering physical attributes. “Of course you do.”  
“Honey? What do you think?”  
Mary was still furious about Kate even being there, let alone being given equal participation. Why should Kate get to choose a contestant? What did she know about anything? She didn’t know Dean. Hell, Dean didn’t even like her, never had. But Mary reminded herself that she’d promised to be nice for her son’s sake and kept her mouth shut while Kate stuttered and stammered.  
“Oh, I—this one—I mean, she—I really liked—well, this one,” she finally managed to get out, pointing to the girl she’d chosen.  
And her choice was further proof she didn’t know Dean. Mary smirked. Well, at least she didn’t have to worry about Dean choosing Kate’s contestant over Mary’s, because there was no way her son would fall for that stuck-up bitch. Mary’s latent competitive nature was rearing its head and she settled back in her chair, still smirking triumphantly.  
“Let the games begin,” she thought to herself.


End file.
